User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/In Depth Stratagy to Guild Maps
Okay, before I start, here's a really HILARIOUS and funny thing that happened when I was low-level and had no evolved creatures, and first saw the Guild Maps. I was so stupid, I thought my creatures would get 300k HP too if they got evolved xD So I blew up all my gems and energy on human chambers and coins, and quickly evolved a Flame Mage. You guys should have seen the look on my face when the game said he got Stabthrough 1 and about 800HP and 350ATK lol HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Anyway, let's get into the real game. Guild Maps are super-supercharged versions of the Devagati, Ragnarok, Mosada, Inferno, Celestia, and Dread Cliff Explorer'r gate Maps. They don't require energy, however there is a limit to how much you can participate in a single day. And it is very costly to buy additional limits with gems. Guild Maps are special, for four reasons : 1. The guild Map hero has 99,999 HP, and has Level 10 hero skills. 2. Even if you manage to kill the hero with War Hungry Berserk Stabthrough you will not complete the level 3. The enemy hero has Soul Bind, Mantra, and Blood Curse, regardless of Dungeon/Star/Factions. Soul Bind negates Rebirth, Recycle, Revive, and similar activities (Note that Gemini's Double Trouble works, because when it triggers, they don't go to the graveyard; they just gain full HP and ATK again). Mantra fully heals 99999 HP to the enemy hero and dispels all negative status on the enemy. So Wights are rendered useless now in guild maps. Note that Devil Hunter doesn't work, but Captivator, Light's hand, ant Alchemist works. And finally Blood Curse deals 5% of Max HP + 500 HP to your hero every turn. 4. The enemy creatures usually have ~300K HP and ~1K ATK, and are level 15, melded with Tenacity, making them immune to Instakill, Retreat, Disposal, and Any ATK debuffing abilites (Do note that Kumiho's Demonization works and the Soul Swap Rune still debuffs the enemy ATK) The basics everyone should use regardless of factions is : 1. DO NOT use a Wight or Devil Hunter, their hero skills will evaporate after 1 turn thanks to Mantra 2. HEAVY HEALERS AND BLESS ARE MANDATORY. If you don't use Bless or Sanctify, you will lose in about 20 rounds thanks to Blood Curse. Use a Frost armor Oracle, A dodge Blood Warlock, and if you're lucky enough to have one - a Dragonlord. 3. USE A MYTHRIL DRONE. Spellbinder will keep your Oracles and Blood Warlocks in check while Mythril Drone has pretty tanky survivability. Now, into some really usefull stratagies : 1. Spiky Bits. Devagati and Mosada Maps uses a lot of Magic, so A Berserker will get you two birds in one net : Boar will tank all the blood curse damage while spiky bits will deciminate the enemy 2. Kumiho. Even if you don't have a Kitsune, the Demonization is awesome on it's own. It doesn't trigger Tenacity, so you could just use a Stormkaller with a level 0 Kumiho, and watch as Hellwolf, Cyclops, Hanuman, Balthazar and Gorgon just evaporates from existence. Rinse and Repeat until you can use a fair stratagy to deal decent damage. 3. Use Magic, as None of the enemy will have Spiky Bits/Sharp Armor/Dusk Shiled/Bone Wall/Fearless/Divine Shield/Lucidity and similar effects. If the creatures were melded with Immunity in the original Explorer's gate maps, they not don't have it. When dealing with a single creature left unattended, Place a Dragonlord infront of it and use casters/Assasins/poison to focus all their damage on it. Category:Blog posts